Play Fair
by ZephyerSky
Summary: Remember the last summer vacation? It was hot, sticky, and your last chance to go to the fair with your friends. Then there was your boyfriend, the lights, the rides and games, and the pink hippos. Oh, and the orgasms. CONTEST ENTRY FOR PUBLIC LOVIN


**Entry for Public Lovin' (www(dot)publiclovincontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com Hosted by: Beegurl3,JAndMsmommy,Lovingangels07**

**Title: Play Fair**

**Author: Whitney Love and ZephyerSky**

**Summary: Remember the last summer vacation? It was hot, sticky, and your last chance to go to the fair with your friends. Then there was your boyfriend, the lights, the rides and games, and the pink hippos. Oh, and the orgasms. CONTEST ENTRY FOR PUBLIC LOVIN**

**Disclaimer: Zeph and I don't own Twilight. The great Stephenie Meyer does. We do each however own an extensive Rob porn collection and a couple of very dirty minds. Play Fair is rated M of course for obvious contest reasons. Bella and Edward are the main characters but the gangs all there.**

* * *

_A/N: From Whitney Love: I wanted to participate in this contest and a long time ago someone mentioned the basis for this idea on Twitter. I have no idea who it was and the tweet has long since been deleted but that's where the idea came from. So whomever you are thank you from the bottom of my heart, this is dedicated to you. I'd been sick and when I heard about this contest not even 4 days ago I jumped at the opportunity, I love writing smut and the awesome ladies that put this together are some of my favorite writers. I told Zephyersky about the contest and my idea and she told me to go for it. I casually asked if she'd want to collaborate with me and knock this one out of the park with me. She accepted. We've been talking for some time about a little story we have planned together and though this would be an awesome time to test that partnership. I for one think it couldn't have turned out better. So Zephyersky and I have a few people to thank of course: Pinkpixiechick for her awesome support and great little summary she cooked up for us. Noodles aka Julie my awesome master-beta who did an awesome job cleaning this up for us and the lovely ladies Beegurl3, JAndMsmommy, and Lovingsangels07 for this great opportunity. Awesome contest idea ladies it's been a privilege to take part in it._

_So without further ado we I give you Play Fair. Rated M for all those juicy reasons we read Fan Fiction in the first place. _

_Please don't forget to vote! Voting starts April 19th and goes until the 24th. So vote vote vote! Thanks so much! www{.}publiclovincontest{.}blogspot{.}com_

* * *

**BPOV**

The tingles raced up my spine for the twentieth time that night as his breath brushed the back of my neck. "Please Bella." He was begging already and we hadn't even been there an hour. He couldn't see me so I grinned. It wasn't that I didn't want to leave with Edward; in fact, he was making it harder and harder to stay with every whispered plea. I couldn't give in though, I wanted to make it last. We had so little time left, not only the two of us but with the whole group as well. I wanted to keep this night going.

Sure, Edward and I could leave early, we probably would. We would drive out to what we've come to call our place. It was nothing more than a little patch of meadow, well hidden behind a line of trees used as a windbreak on an old abandoned farm. We had found it when we were looking for a place we could go without parents or friends around, a place where we could be alone. The farm it's self had long been deserted. The grass was as tall as I was in places and weeds ran rampant over the ground. The paint was peeling from the rough wood of house and barn. The windows had been broken out long before we ever discovered the place. It had probably once been a popular party place before the structure became too unstable and it started to fall apart bit by bit. We never went inside the house anyway, not with my fear of what could be living in there. We were happy to just park up the long driveway, far enough that we were hidden from the main road.

The location had proved to be everything we hoped it would. Edward and I had been going there since we found it just after Christmas. We had had some good times parked there in his silver Volvo. During the winter, it had been too cold to leave the confines of his car. That didn't matter to us. Even with the engine off, we generated enough heat to keep it from being uncomfortable. As the nights warmed up, we began to adventure out. First onto the hood of his car then later bringing a blanket and finding a spot out in the grass under the stars.

It was the playful chasing of fireflies just a couple months before that lead us to our meadow. Once we stepped beyond the trees into the quiet moonlit clearing, we were sold. Our days we had left before college were numbered, so we even started to go there in the day, packing a picnic lunch and the old quilt he left in his trunk. It was all we ever needed, our own private place where we could love each other without having to worry about being caught.

I loved being there with Edward. Truly I did. Tonight would probably end with the two of us there again. That was if I could keep him in line until I was ready to go. If I let him, he would probably just pull me behind the Fun house and have his way with me. He wasn't "going to die" if he couldn't have me right then and there. He would survive, and it would be so much better the longer we waited. Our need for one another intensified as we began our night together, he was making me constantly aware of that need.

We had started the night out as six. Six carefree jubilant post high school graduates, ready to take on a night at the local county fair. This was more than likely our last one together. We had been to every county fair in the last four years together. We may have started out as two groups of three but time, constant exposure, overactive hormones and maybe just a touch of fate turned us into three groups of two.

Our first group fair experience was the summer after our Freshmen year. Alice had begged Rose for weeks to get her mom to drive us. Alice Brandon and Rosalie Whitlock-Hale had been friends for lack of any other word for years. Neither really liked each other at first, but both had something the other wanted. In Rose's case it was unlimited access to beauty products, Alice's mom was a Mary Kay rep. For Alice, Rose had Jasper, or at least lived with him. Alice crushed on that boy for years before he finally realized he liked girls more than he liked comics.

Alice knew that if Rose's mom dropped Rose off she would insist that Jasper go with her to accompany his sister. What Alice had not counted on was Jasper's insistence on bringing Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarty. We all split up when we got there, much to Alice's disappointment. The girls did their thing and the boys theirs. Later we girls decided that the boys couldn't have had near the fun we did. The Roulette Wheel alone had been worth enduring Alice's pouting over no Jasper. We giggled for years about the pure orgasmic feeling to hit us every time the wheel would drop.

The year after that Alice and Jasper were already a couple and completely inseparable. Rose and I being friends with Alice had no choice but to hang out with Jasper's friends, Edward and Emmett. Alice and Jasper paired up for everything leaving Rose and I together and Edward and Em together. The year after that we all got our licenses and Rose and Emmett bonded over cars. That left just Edward and I as the odd ones out at the fair that year. Sure, we still did the same things we had in the past. We ate doughnut holes and funnel cakes, had cotton candy and snow cones. We threw the darts and picked up the ducks. We even rode a couple of the rides but it was as if we were just shadows of the two couples. No one had come right out and said, it but we knew they wanted their time together. It was fun if a little awkward but it was also the start of our relationship.

Now one year later here we were, wishing they would disappear so that we could enjoy each other alone. We had just made our first pass through the midway as a group. The blinking neon lights combined with the sounds of carnie's calling out their challenges, the delightful smell of treats you only find at a fair had me in a giddy state of excitement. Edward seemed to want me in another state of excitement, he had been working towards it from the moment I walked out the door.

I had let Alice talk me into wearing a skirt. She actually hadn't needed to talk too hard; I had already found the advantages of wearing a skirt when I was out with Edward. So far, he hadn't disappointed me. His hands were constantly on me tonight, when they weren't under the top of my bibs they were sneaking caresses and gropes up my skirt. In the car, he told me repeatedly how hot I looked that night as he gently caressed my bare inner thighs sliding ever so slowly upwards. He never did get past the white trim of my flared skirt; he just tickled and teased the already exposed skin above the knee. I even tried sliding down further into my seat just to get his hands closer. He shot me the devilish sexy smirk of his and pulled his hands down to my knees.

"Not yet Bella. We aren't even there." That was just the start to his teasing. As we walked around with the group, Edward had his arm slung over my shoulder with his hand hidden by the clasped denim strap and front pocket of my overall-skirt. It was old and it was country but my bibbed overall dress was perfect for the fair. The little attached flared skirt was cute plus it covered me up enough that I didn't feel naked. Alice had picked out a tiny little tank top for me, that I wore underneath. Edward's hidden hand played with my nipples all night through the thin shirt and barely there lace under it. Soft circles and little pinches had me melting into his side, which in turn gave him better access to tease the other side as well. No one noticed though, just about all the young couples walking around were attached to and touching their partner in one way or another.

The only time his hand was out was when Jasper handed around his flask. The stuff was nasty but we all took our drinks in turn, Alice and me giggling as we did it. As we walked through the midway Emmett would point out games to Jasper and Edward, challenging them. The guys finally stopped us all in front of a faded red and yellow both with the pyramid of milk bottles set up and a pile of baseballs set on the wooden plank in front. It figures they would choose that to prove their manhood. The three of them always bragged who was the best at baseball. They argued between themselves, about what the odds and conditions of the bet were. Alice, Rose, and I stood off to the side and once again passed around the flask. Alice was starting to get even more giggly than normal and Rose told her she was cutting her off and took it out of her hand.

"Hey babe which one do you want when I win?" Emmett called out to Rose. She grinned at us smugly then at him. She sauntered up to him and whispered something in his ear. His grin went even wider she slapped his ass and backed away laughing seductively.

Rose joined Alice and me again and I smiled at Edward and blew him a kiss. He winked at me and turned to the task. I took a deep breath in as I admired the hard set of his jaw. He had a slight five o clock shadow covering it. It had tickled earlier when he rubbed it along my neck. His lips were pursed in concentration with just a hint of his tongue peeking out. Just seeing the tip of his tongue like that sent a quiver of anticipation for later that night through me. His deep green eyes were focused on the bottles. I was transfixed by the muscles in his shoulder and back moving under the blue and gray plaid of his shirt each time he brought his arm back to throw the ball.

All of them threw ball after ball occasionally knocking down a few of the bottles, but never all of them at once. They taunted each other and laughed as they did it. The carnie in the ripped ACDC shirt and snake tattoo kept smiling and picking up the money they laid out and handed them more balls. Finally, after about the fourth round Edward's pile went crashing down.

He turned to the guys with that fuck hot crooked grin he gets "Eat that bitches!"

Emmett grumbled something about being close and Jasper just laughed as Alice came up from behind and hopped on his back, stealing his hat and kissing the top of his head. Rose wondered back over to Em and said something to console him. He wiggled his eyebrows and took off panting after her. "We'll see you bitches later." She called back over her shoulder as they disappeared into the crowd.

After calling a goodbye to them, I turned to watch Edward size up the cheap stuffed animals on the wall. He didn't even bother looking at the little odd shaped penguins and candy colored bears. His eyes were on the top ones; the overstuffed, plush, green crocodiles, purple rhinos and rainbow zebras. I slid right up in front of him to get a look at the prizes.

"What do you want baby?" He leaned down to whisper in my ear as he trailed his tongue along the shell. I shivered and moaned softly as the tingles spread. With his hand on my hip, he pulled me back against him and I could feel him pressing against me. Reeling with the pure lust coursing through me I reached up and pointed blankly.

"Ooooo, the pink hippo. Cute choice Bella." I snapped out of my Edward daze to look at Alice who was still on Jasper's back as she cooed with approval at my choice. I looked up to see what Edward won for me. The bored carnie handed me a jolly bright pink hippo. It was big, soft, and just squeezable. I hugged it tightly and Edward gave a little laugh.

"I'm the one who did the work don't I get the thanks?" I turned around in his arms and threw mine around him, the hippo still dangling from my hand. I pulled in tight, pressing my chest against his as I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. His mouth came down on mine taking my lips between his. We'd moved beyond the shy stages of public affections a few months ago, not long after we started having sex. We weren't near to the levels of PDA that Rose and Emmett were, but we weren't exactly chaste with our actions either. I showed my appreciation for his skill as I traced his lips with the tip of my tongue and parted my lips for him. I decided I liked the taste of Jasper's drink a whole lot better when it was mixed with the taste of Edward. He pulled me a little tighter to him and in return, I may have wiggled my hips grinding into him as encouragement when I felt how hard he was already.

"God you two, just go get a room already. Really Bells it was only a hippo." Jasper scoffed at us.

His lips never moved from mine but I could feel Edward's hand move from my back and I was sure he was flipping Jazz off. I grinned at that and backed off a little. I kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled back when he came in for more. I was red from more than just the flush Edward brought on. I was blushing from embarrassment as those around whistled and cat called. I hid my face in Edward's chest until I felt the heat die down. I went to step away but Edward clasped on to my upper arms tightly turning me around in front of him and holding me there. I could feel against my back just why he was keeping me like this.

"I think Jazz and I are going to go check out the rides." Alice threw a wink at me. "You two have fun. We'll probably run into you later."

We watched as Jasper galloped off with Alice still on his back, now wearing his old cowboy hat on her head.

Edward leaned down and kissed the side of my head. "What about you, love? What do you want to do?" His voice was low and husky and shot straight between my legs.

I smiled and whispered back as seductively as I could without giving into the giggle that was threatening to erupt "I was thinking it was about time for a ride." I slightly pressed back into Edward giving him entirely the wrong idea. He hummed against my ear that he liked that idea.

I spun around with an evil grin. "Good which one the Scrambler or the Tilt-A-Whirl?"

He groaned, "You are just as evil as that little pixie and bitch queen you hang out with." I just smirked at him and pulled him to the ticket booth.

After buying four tickets, we strolled over to the rides I teased him about riding the Carousal as we weaved around little sticky hyperactive kids being trailed by exhausted parents laden down with cheap toys and half-eaten fair food. The music around the kiddie rides was generic calliope music, happy little tunes to match the happy little boats and cars that travelled slowly in circles. We passed through them, moving on to the medium rides. The music shifted somewhere between the Jumping Castle and bumper cars to top 40 blaring through the speakers and boom boxes that sat next to the carnies at their appointed stations. It was loud but it still didn't cover the noise of the monster truck rally taking place in the grand stand nearby. I honestly think that's where Rose and Emmett took off for. I thanked God that Edward had no interest in watching that.

As we walked, Edward once again had his arm around me, his fingers playing with my nipples. He had actually managed to work my bra to the side so that there was nothing between his fingers but the fine cotton of my shirt. I figured it was just a matter of time before he slipped his hand under my shirt entirely. We walked around the bigger rides looking them over. I didn't like ones that tipped me upside down and Edward didn't really like heights. It didn't leave us much choice. It was going to have to be the Scrambler and Tilt-A-Whirl after all. I started to pull him towards the Scrambler but he stopped me.

I looked at him questioningly but he was eyeing the Tilt-A-Whirl with an irresistible grin on his face and a glimmer in his eye.

"So you want to go on that first?" I whined and pointed to the humpty dumpty looking ride with the big red, white, and blue curved backs. I liked both, but that was big enough that you always had to share the cart with others.

Edward cupped my breast and squeezed as he leaned in close and whispered, "I think it's time we have a little privacy and that will be perfect." I wasn't sure how he thought we were going to get any, yet my body still shivered in reaction to where his thoughts were going.

We got in line and started moving up the steps. We were between two groups of middle school kids. The boys behind us were trying to act all cool and complaining about going on the "baby rides" while the overly made up girls in front of us giggled and pretended not to be looking at the boys. Both groups gawked at us and made whispered comments as Edward rubbed against me and kissed my cheek. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to them. He was to intent on nibbling the side of my neck and feeling me squirm in front of him. He didn't even stop when the turn before us ended and the carnie unhooked the chain signalling our group to find a cart. I lead Edward to a cart facing the middle away from the rest. I figured we could get a decent kiss and maybe a grope in before they stuck others in our cart filling it to capacity.

Before we even got to the cart, Edward stopped nuzzling me as the carnie passed. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the tickets and some cash handed it to the guy and said "just us." The guy grinned but leered at me making me uncomfortable. Edward stepped in front of me and practically growled at the guy. He backed off and Edward and I got into our cart alone.

"What was that about?" I asked as I settled back into the blue vinyl seat.

Edward just shrugged and quirked his brow at me. He stepped inside the cart and approached me with a fire in his emerald eyes. He leaned over me and practically attacked my mouth as the heat of his hands burned a path up my thighs under my skirt. I gave in to the kiss and was blissfully unaware of anything until I felt the cold air hit me as Edward pulled away and pulled the safety bar up all in one swift motion. He sat up smirking with my panties dangling from the tips of his fingers.

I gasped. "Edward." I smacked my legs tightly together and glared at my panties he was now holding between the two of us. I reached out to grab at them but he just laughed darkly and grabbed my hand in one of his stopping me from reaching them. He held my gaze to his as he brought the other hand holding the bit of blue silk up to his lips. He closed his eyes, inhaled, and grinned wickedly before stuffing them in the front pocket of his jeans. I playfully lunged for them as I half-heartedly fumed at him. I rubbed my hand over his crotch as I pretended to be searching for his pocket. I had just enough time to feel his response before the cart jerked into motion. I flew back against his chest and he pulled me up to him.

As the cart lurched around into a spin, Edward's mouth came down on mine and his hand slid up my thigh once again. He squeezed gently getting me to part my legs. I let them fall open just enough for him to slide his hand up between them. It was fast and dizzying. Edward was on a mission. His hand and mouth moved in tandem to quickly make me forget the rest of the world. My eyes were shut but I felt everything spinning past me. It didn't take long for his long fingers to find their mark. If Edward hadn't kept me in a virtual state of arousal all evening there is no way I would have been ready for that. As we spun to the left, he slid two fingers in quickly causing me to cry out against his lips. He eased them out slowly as his thumb found my clit, not touching it. No, just brushing up against it enough to make me want it.

I tossed my head back; the next couple of minutes felt like hours as Edward's fingers worked meticulously on me and in me. His blazing kisses went from my lips travelling a path along my collarbone to between my breasts. I trembled as his tongue dipped briefly between them before moving back up to my throat. He nipped and sucked on my skin as his jaw rubbed against me, the stubble bringing on a pleasant burn. Along with the constant spins and bumps of the ride, Edward had me a complete mess of shudders and quivers as I moved my hips to match his hand, searching for more. He went at a pace just hard enough to bring me up. I moaned and writhed on the seat trying to get him to give me more. He knew the spot I needed. I pleaded with him not to stop. To let me cum. He ignored me and as the ride slowed down and our cart was no more than slowly rocking he slowly pulled away from me giving me that damn crooked grin.

I tried to control my breathing and stop my body from shaking, unsuccessfully I might add, while Edward just sat there smirking at me. Then that asshole had the nerve to lick his fingers and ask what next one was on the agenda for the evening, keeping his face completely serious the whole time. If I weren't so fucking in need of him at that point I would have hit him I swear.

The ride came to a stop and he stood up reaching out for me, my legs weak as I tried to stand, giving me the support of Jell-O. Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in close to him, almost carrying me from the ride. As we passed the carnie, he smiled widely and gave Edward a thumbs up. Edward scowled at him and I turned a brilliant shade of red. We quickly made our way off the noisy metal platform.

I stayed tucked under Edward's arm as we squeezed passed others getting off the ride and heading to the others. I was seriously considering giving in and telling him we could leave. Not that I wouldn't love another ride like that with Edward, I just didn't know if I would survive it if he decided to torment me more.

"Bella, Edward!" Somewhere in the crowd, Alice's voice was calling out to us. I grabbed on to Edward's hand as I step away from him to look around for them. She's not the easiest to spot in a crowd so I always look for Jasper first. His height and the stupid cowboy hat he's partial to wearing make him fairly easy to spot.

Before I could see them, I felt a tugging at my other hand and saw that Alice already found me. Her eyes glittered and she was swaying dangerously. Jasper was trying to keep her balanced as he juggled an armload of stuffed animals at the same time. He was grinning like an idiot as Alice slurred her words.

"Jazzy's been throwing darts 'n he won me the cutest little kitty and we went on some of the rides..." She was talking fast and high-pitched. I had a feeling "Jazzy" had been slipping her the flask all night. The idiot was going to regret it later. You'd think he'd know by now that she can't handle that much.

Edward stood beside me pulling me back against him as he laughed at her. "Jazz you better get her out of her before she pukes or something."

"Don't worry about it, Edward, she's just hitting the fun stage," he winked. "We're about to leave anyway. I think Rose and Emmett were taking off after the truck thing. If you see them around tell them we left." Jasper and Edward exchanged that look guys give each other that says they are about to get laid.

Alice was eyeing me suspiciously. She had her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed, as she looked me over from head to toe. When her eyes flashed open wide, I groaned.

"OMG, Bella! What have you been doing? Did you ride the Roulette Wheel? I looked for it but I couldn't find it."

"Oh look," I said pointing. "The Ferris wheel." I glared at her and tried to pull Edward in the other direction before he could ask anything or make any smart-ass comment.

Edward followed my gaze to the enormous multi-lighted wheel towering above everything else except for the water tower, which I could see in the background beyond the fairgrounds. The blue, green, and red lights swirled with the stars that dotted the sky against the full moon shining at us from above. Edward hated the Ferris wheel but he let me lead him there anyways, he knew it was my favourite.

"Have fun with that Edward." Jasper taunted. They all knew of Edward's distaste of heights. He was still laughing as he led Alice towards the parking lot.

I felt Edward tense up beside me but he didn't refuse my suggestion. I think he felt the need to prove something. Thankfully, the line was short and we were soon at the front of the line.

"Two please," I told the worker.

"Sure," he smiled a toothy grin. "Want me to hold your hippo while you ride?"

Edward set the hippo down by the man without a word and then handed him the tickets. We stepped toward the platform and he reached for my hand to help me into the rickety seat. He removed his button up outer shirt placing it on my shoulders; somehow knowing that I was going to be chilled when we reached the top. It was a classic Ferris wheel; red metal seat just big enough for two, a white metal mesh on the back and on the sides and a simple chain being the only thing to keep us safely locked inside. It rocked back and forth precariously when the huge wheel jerked into motion. I couldn't help but let out a nervous giggle and grab a hold of his arm tighter, I could tell he was nervous but trying so hard not to show it. The wheel stopped and moved in an uneven rhythm, as it let passengers on and off. We rode higher above the crowd and noise into the moonlit sky.

As we settled into the seat, Edward was fiddling with the chain showing his nerves so I slipped my hand over his jean-clad thigh and squeezed lightly. He glanced up at me through his lashes and winked letting me know that he would be okay. Edward had begged me all night to leave the fair; I wanted to show him that I was more than ready for time alone together, so I used my middle and ring finger to apply pressure to the crotch of his jeans.

Edward groaned and finally relaxed in the seat, draping one arm behind me and the other taking up residence on my leg where it had been most of the day. He had been teasing me all night but finally relented when I told him he had to wait until we left the fair. His hand slipped under my pleated skirt over my smooth thigh; he began making small circles with his thumb. Reaching down I brought his hand from my thigh closer to the heat of my pussy, I wanted him to finish what he started earlier. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, watching as he closed his eyes and bit his lip. He extended his finger brushing against my already slick opening before pressing his thumb against my clit. I couldn't help but buck my hips when he started to make small circles on my clit and gently press the tips of his fingers inside.

I was still bare underneath from Edward removing my panties on the Tilt-a-Whirl. He had brought me almost to that point of no return and then stopped, trying to do anything to get me to agree to leave the fair. Little did he know that if he got me off I would've agreed to do just about anything.

"Luckily no one below us can see through this bench," he murmured against my mouth stilling his movement and pulling his hand away. "I'd hate to think they might get a good look at my girl." I couldn't help but smile and let out a little giggle.

"You're the one that stole my panties," I said stretching my tongue out to run across his lips then quickly pulling away.

"The thought of you with nothing on underneath drives me insane. You can't imagine how much I need you right now baby," he said smiling his beautiful crooked grin at me. I could see his green eyes turn darker.

"I think I have a pretty good idea Edward," I said winking at him. "But you can show me anyways."

Edward cupped my cheek with his hand, bringing my lips back to his. Caressing my jaw and cheek with his thumb, he shifted slightly so more of his weight pressed against me. The chair tipped back and I let out a startled cry, wrapping my arms tighter around him. He tucked his head into my neck, breathing deeply trying to catch his breath.

"You know I damn well hate the Ferris wheel Bella," he said gripping me back tighter than necessary. All I could do was smile.

I decided to show him that the Ferris wheel didn't have to be all-bad. I wiggled until his arms loosened around me a little. My hand went to his bulging crotch, my fingers opening the snap of his jeans quickly. The soft rasp of the zipper in the still night was all I could hear until his breath starting coming more raggedly than before.

"Maybe I can change your mind about the ferris wheel," I said. "Make it one of your favourites instead."

My warm fingers wrapped around his cock, and I couldn't help but smile when he drew in a sharp breath. My name and a quiet "please" fell softly from his lips. I stroked and petted him tortuously slow with my soft fingertips as the ride went around twice. My mouth rested against his, laying tiny butterfly kisses all around. My tongue brushed over his lips searching for his in return. Arching my body toward his I knew the exact moment when his cock grazed against my hot slit.

Abruptly we came to a stop at the top of the Ferris wheel, the chair slowing down from the unnatural wave we had created combined with the sudden stop.

A loud voice bellowed up to us through a megaphone. "Sorry folks, something's stuck. It might be awhile before you can get off."

Edward had started to soften in the palm of my hand, probably from the fear when the wheel stilled. Gently I moved my hand lightly brushing the tiny bit of precum that had accumulated on the tip. He hardened immediately and leaned into my touch once again.

"We're stuck," I whispered.

"So I heard," he moaned kissing my neck. "What ya got planned?" I could tell he was uncomfortable but trying to make the best of the situation.

Something clicked in that moment knowing that we were stuck high above the crowd, no one else around but my Edward and me. I knew it would be the last thing he would expect to happen but I couldn't resist. Edward needed me and I needed him, Edward wanted me and I wanted him. It was so easy to trust him completely and I knew that he would never let anything happen to me that was in his control; but for once, I wanted to lose control, get lost in the moment with him.

With a short kiss, I pulled away already set in my course. I moved slowly, pulling up my skirt and straddling his lap. Edward used his shirt to wrap around my waist giving us a tiny bit more privacy. He always picks on me for being smaller than he is but it was about to be convenient and useful.

"Oh fuck Bella," he said encouraging me every step of the way. "Please."

"Edward," I said moaning fitting perfectly on top of him as usual. I'd only been on top of him a few times but I knew from previous experiences that it drove him mad. We'd always used protection though; this would be the first time feeling each other with nothing in between. I started birth control recently so I wasn't worried and Edward and I had only ever been with one another. I had planned to surprise him later tonight. Pressing into him in one swift movement, I guided his unbelievably hard cock into my tight wet pussy. Edward groaned moving his hands to my hips and squeezing my round cheeks. Bringing his mouth to mine, he forcefully opened my mouth with his tongue, tangling his with mine once again. Setting a pace, the chair swayed in the erotic rhythm of our hips. Each time I moved he pressed deeper inside. I clasped my hands over his, my nails digging into his skin.

"So good... Bella." Edward moaned. "I can feel every inch of you." My voice evaded me and all I could do was moan in return with his name mixed somewhere in the middle.

I gave myself over to my senses and took everything in; the chill of the night air against our warm bodies, the boom of bass blasting from a speaker below us, the flashing lights from the other rides, the dark scent of Edward, and of course the knowledge that we were doing this out in the open where anyone who looked up could see us. It all combined bringing me deliciously closer to the edge. I stiffened slightly before I started to cum, feeling my pussy spasm around his hard cock. The small moan from my throat turned into a pleading whimper in Edward's mouth. He took the hint and moved his hips faster and I tightened completely around him. My reflexes took over and I gripped my fingers even tighter around his wrists most likely leaving bruises behind.

"Cum for me Edward," I moaned tugging on his bottom lip with my teeth. "Come on baby, cum for me please. I want to feel you. I need to feel you."

He head fell back against the white mesh cage exposing the slim column of his neck; I leaned in bucking my hips against his and lightly licking and biting his neck. Gazing into his dark lust filled eyes I contracted my pussy walls repeatedly; squeezing his member inside of me knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. I knew the effect it had on him and used it to my advantage often, the feeling of just him made it even more intensified.

I felt the first wave of his warm cum rush inside me along with an ever so quiet "fuck" falling from his lips, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Clenching myself around him again, I wanted to take every bit of what he was willing to give me. I shivered uncontrollably when I felt it running down my thighs into his lap and onto his jeans, I was sure.

His fingers bit into my flesh, as his body pulled against mine repeatedly. I opened my eyes to watch him finish his release; the lights played across casting his furrowed brow, pursed lower lip, and clenched jaw in a myriad of colours highlighting his whole face set in exquisite torture.

Edward rested his head against the curve of my shoulder, his breath warm on my neck. I kissed his temple gently, relishing in the pressure of his arms around me.

The Ferris wheel started again with a jolt. We reluctantly pulled away from each other. I straightened my skirt as I slid back over to my side of the chair. Edward glanced at me while he was refastening his jeans, I couldn't help but giggle. I handed him back his shirt and he replaced it back onto his broad beautiful shoulders then reached over to clasp my hand in his, pulling my fingers up to his mouth to kiss them as the ride slowed to a stop at the platform. I smiled, this tender sated Edward, was my favorite kind of Edward.

"Sorry 'bout the delay folks," the worker smiled at us hospitably unhooking the chain.

"No worries," Edward said helping me off the seat. "The ferris wheel is my favorite."

We walked away from the still brightly illuminated Ferris wheel with the pink hippo in tow, both of us equally glowing and completely inseparable. Edward leaned in to kiss me just below my ear sending shivers down my spine once again.

"Thank you Bella," he whispered sliding his arm around me pulling me closer.

"That was completely amazing and so unexpected. You definitely get the award for spontaneity. What would you like to do next?"

I turned around arching my back ever so slightly into him, trying to keep my face straight and serious until he waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Snow cone?" I said giggling uncontrollably breaking away to run in the direction of Candy Land, they had the best snow cones.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to Vote! I always end everything the same way so here it goes with a special treat!**_

_**Naughty Nites and Dreamy Days on top of a ferris wheel!**_

_**Whit and Zeph**_

_**www{.}publiclovincontest{.}blogspot{.}com**_


End file.
